Operation: Billingual OTAKU
by arielxpeterpanshipper
Summary: The master of the Vocaloids decides to work on a new project: Vocaloid: Billingual Otaku! When all four girls are created, the master introduces them, and love begins to blossom between them. But when they find out one is unstable, will she have to be uninstalled, or can the master save her programming? Rin X OC, Gumi X OC, Kaito X OC, Neru X OC (M for Lemony later and safety!)
1. Activation

**Operation Billigngual OTAKUActivation**

'Ikari Alice Starting. Condition: Functional'

Alice opened her red eyes, scanning her surroundings. Then, her eyes blinked red, landing on two bodies in the room. They were both motionless, laying in glowing tablets as their limbs were hooked up to monitors.

Were they in...That one place...Alice searched her mind for a word. Could she even speak? She tried, but it came out weird. It sounded distorted, almost like an old robot, long since forgotten. Then, in a flash of red, her mind blanked, but only for what seemed like seconds.

When she was functional again, she sat up. She felt behind her. She felt a huge plug connecting her to a monitor. At least, that's what she thinks the huge tube is correctly called.

'Shizukana Megumi Starting. Condition: Functional'

'Oheina Ivory Starting. Condition: Functional'

Alice saw a fourth body. It was covered up, but she could see long blonde hair. Was is a girl or boy?

"Herro, my new Vocaloids." A man's voice said. So, the new girls were Vocaloids.

"My name is Honda Kiku. But, you may call me Master." The raven man smiled happily at his new creations. The two girls looked at him eyes wide.

The man started back, then to the still body. She still wasn't activated? Oh, well, that's...Bad...

"Oh, can you speak?" The man asked the girls. They shrugged.

_**Watashi wa chōdo mama ni,  
>Watashi no kikan-nai ni nai yo<br>Nokoshite kudasai suru koto ga dekimasu!**_

Alice sang the first verse of the song she was programmed to sing well. Alice's hand flew to her throat as her mouth clamped shut. Was that her voice?

_**Watashi wa inu no hitode wa nai nda  
>Watashi wa koneko ga daisuki<br>Watashi wa anata ga amarini mo nani o shitte iru!**_

Megumi's green eyes widened. That was her, wasn't it? The boss smiled at their clueless faces. Then again, they have no personality yet.

_**Watashi no ashi ni kisu o anata  
>No ōjo watashi wa watashi ni ojigi<strong>_

Ivory's hand stayed clamped to her hip. She was so better than the two girls that had just sang before.

However, the Master winced. Was that really her voice? He'll have to fix it later.

Then, the girls fell to the ground. Kiku's chocolate eyes widened. Were they supposed to do that?

'Alice UNIT. Ikari EXTENSION'

'Megumi UNIT. Shizukana EXTENSION'

'Ivory UNIT. Oheina EXTENSION'

Then, a red circle appeared around Alice's left thigh, A green circle appeared around Megumi's neck, and pink circle circled around Ivory's right wrist.

_**'Ikari Alice  
>Last Name Meaning: Anger<br>Personality: Tsundere, Heavy blusher, Cruel, Rough, Badass, Prankster, Curser  
>Activation Code: Trick N' Treat<br>Age: 15  
>Alice UNIT Officially Installed'<strong>_

Alice's eyes snapped open.

_**'Shizukana Megumi  
>Last Name Meaning: Quiet<br>Personality: Short-Tempered, Quiet, Sweet, Shy, Neutral, Heavy Blusher  
>Activation Code: Meltdown<br>Age: 14  
>Megumi UNTI Officially Installed'<strong>_

Megumi sat up.

_**'Oheina Ivory  
>Last Name Meaning: Arrogance<br>Personality: Arrogant, Hateful, Bitchy, Vain, Soft spot for Kai  
>Activation Code: Daughter Of Evil<br>Age: 14  
>Ivory UNIT Officially Installed'<strong>_

Ivory stood up, taking in her surroundings.

Kiku stared at the pink clad girl. Clearly, the description gave him a very clear understanding of Ivory.

'Haipi Kai Starting. Condition: Functional'

A blinking Cerulean light alerted everyone in the room. "The fuck?" Alice asked. Megumi didn't say a word, only standing in the corner.

Then, the lavender cover slipped to the floor, revealing what was definitely a girl. No doubt.

Afterwords, a bright yellow circle appeared, circling The blonde's chest.

_**'Haipi Kai  
>Last Name Meaning: Hyper<br>Personality: Bubbly, Hyper, Sweet, Friendly, Way Too Nice, Way Too Forgiving, Way Too Trusting  
>Activation Code: Promise<br>Age: 13  
>Kai UNIT Officially Installed'<strong>_

Kai's cerulean eyes snapped open. She jumped, screamed 'Good Morning', and latched onto the three girls, tackling them.

"Hi, I'm Kai! What's your names?" Kai smiled brightly, catching everyone in it's warmth. Everyone smiled back.

"Alice."

"Megumi."

"Ivory."

"Master, or Kiku."

Kai laughed, getting off them. "Well, are you guys my family?" Kai asked, smiling brightly. All four had to look down to see her.

"I guess."

"If you want."

"Whatever."

"Of Course."

_**Sore wa kanjiru koto naku imi ga  
>Arimasen kono, bigguban ga<br>Daisuki**_

Kai's hands covered her mouth. Everyone stared at her, Woah, did that voice come out of her?

"Was that me?" Kai asked, wide eyed. Everyone nodded. "Woah..." Everyone nodded.

"So, maybe you should meet the other Vocaloids, or, the rest of your 'Family'." Kiku smiled, leading them out of the activation room. They followed.

Well, what's gonna happen next?

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? More to come! :3<strong>


	2. The OTAKUS meet the Vocaloids

**Operation Billingual OTAKUThe OTAKUS meet the Vocaloids**

"Ahem! Vocaroids! I have some people for you to meet!" Kiku announced, smiling as he lead the girls into the living room filled with the Vocaloids, UTAUS, and Engliloids. They all turned their heads.

KAITO stared at the red-clad girl so long his ice cream melted to the ground. Rin laughed hard as Len smiled and hid his laughs behind his hand. "What the hell are you staring at, blue boy?" Alice sneered. KAITO blushed, cleaned up his ice cream, and ran out.

"Well, that was KAITO..." Kiku sighed. Alice glared guiltfully, Kai laughed, Megumi rubbed her arm, and Ivory smiled smugly. "Well, go meet the others." Kiku sighed again, ushering them farther into the room. Once Kai saw Rin and Len, she fainted on the sopt, but soon recovered.

"MEGUMI-CHAN! MEGUMI-CHAN!" Kai ran back to her green-haired friend, barreling right into her chest. "AH-Hm?" Megumi cleared her throat shyly. "I-ITS RIN AND LEN KAGAMINE!" Kai chanted, jumping up and down. Megumi sighed.

"Um...Hi..." Len smiled nervously while Rin blushed. She didn't really know what it meant though...Maybe shes sick?

"Uh..Hello. I-I'm Kai Haipi. This is Megumi Shizukana. And that's Ivory Oheina!" Kai smiled, jumping hyperly. The twins laughed.

"OMG! I LOVE SERVANT OF EVIL!" Kai gushed, hugging Len. Len grunted. "AND I LOVE MELTDOWN!" Kai hugged Rin. Rin blushed, but hugged back.

"So, new around here?" Another greenette said, slinging an arm over Megumi's shoulders. Megumi squirmed uncomfortably.

_Of course she's new here! STUPID! _The greenette smacked her forehead in stupidity. She removed her arm. "Here. Let me start over. I'm Megpoid GUMI. But you can just call me Gumi. No honorfics needed." Gumi laughed. Megumi though she had a nice laugh.

"I-I'm Shizukana Megumi. Please to meet you." Megumi bowed formally. _SO CUUUTTTE!~ _Gumi though, laughing again at Megumi's cuteness. "What's so funny?" Megumi questioned. Gumi hugged her. "YOU'RE SO KAWAII!" Megumi felt herself lean into the embrace.

"I-I'm gonna find the blue boy." Alice said suddenly to no9 one in particular and walked off in a flash of cherry red. No one heard, so no one followed.

-(With KAITO X Alice!~)

"Hey, blue boy." Alice said, holding an ice cream bar behind her back. The bluenette perked up at his nickname. "Oh, it's you..." KAITO said cheerfully, patting the spot next to him on the bench he was on. Alice sat down reluctantly.

"So...blue boy.." Alice started. KAITO cut her off. "It's KAITO. Shoin KAITO. No honorfic needed." KAITO smiled at the red-head.

"So...KAITO... Here..." Alice blushed tomato red, pulling the treat out from behind her back. KAITO brightened more, if that was even possible. "Thank you, red!" KAITO smiled, tearing open the package. Alice seemed miffed.

"I-I have a name, Shion!" Alice blushed. KAITO laughed. "I know! Alice, yes?" KAITO smiled wider. Alice sat back down. "Y-Yeah..."

"So, do you like Ice Cream?" KAITO asked. Alice nodded vigorously. KAITO giggled and smiled into a Cheshire cat grin.

"Ah, you and me'll get along just fine, Red!" KAITO slung an arm around her waist. _Now, if he'd only stop calling me Red...Damn..._


	3. Kai X Rin

**Operation Billingual OTAKU**

Rin X Kai Kai was drawing a picture of Rin and Len when the female Kagamine snuck up on her. "Hey, Kai-Chan!" Rin smiled, planting her hands firmly on the younger blonde's shoulders. Kai squeaked adorably. Rin blushed, wrapping her arms around Kai's middle section.

"R-Rin-San!" Kai squeaked, hiding her drawing successfully. At least, she thought she did. "What's that?" Rin asked, taking the sketch book. Kai tried to make a grab for it, but Rin was too fast. "Rin-San!" Kai said, swinging her non-existent fists. Rin giggled at her cuteness.

Rin's giggling stopped when she saw the drawing. Wow... It was like looking into a mirror for the female Kagamine Twin. And Len...Wow. It was like Len was in front of her. "Kai-Chan...This is...Awesome!" Rin cheered, hugging the younger, shorter blonde. Kai blushed.

"R-Really, Rin-San?" Kai said, cerulean eyes wide. Rin smiled and nodded. Kai looked thoughtful and sad. "Kai-Chan?" Rin asked, placing her hand on the younger's cheek. Kai winced. "K-Kai-Chan?" Rin asked, placing her hand firmly. Kai cringed, then Rin's hand brushed off...

Rin looked at the red spot on Kai's Cheek...A slap mark... "Kai-Chan..." Rin sighed dismayed. Who in the world would bear to slap an adorable creature like her Kai-Chan? Wait...Her Kai-Chan? Rin blushed.

"I-It's nothing! I-It's just that I accidentally sang better than Ivory in practice, a-and she hit me to remind me not to! I-It's not Oheina-Chan's fault!" Kai started running. The elder Kagamine grabbed the young Haipi's wrist. Kai's eyes widened.

"R-Rin-San..." Kai asked, barely above a whisper. Rin's eyes blinked back tears. So, this is why she winced?

"Kai..." Rin started, but Kai wrenched her wrist out of Rin's iron grip. "Y-You saw nothing! No one will hear of this! Stay away from me!" Kai yelled, throwing her hands up, dropping her sketch book as she ran away from the elder blonde. Rin's eyebrows furrowed.

Rin knelt down, picking up the medium-sized book as she walked off in the direction the young blonde previously ran off in.  
>-(With more Kai X Rin)<p>

Rin sat in her room, flipping through Kai's sketchbook, but she closed it and hid it when she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" Rn asked. "It's Me, Len." Rin nodded to herself, opening her door. ;en stood in the doorway, leaning on it. "Yes?"

"Rin, what did you say to Kai?" Len asked, arms crossed. Rin sighed inwardly. "Len..." Len cut her off.

"Rin, what did you do to Kai?" Len said, this time walking closer to his sister. Rin stuttered out something. "Huh?"

"I-I accidentally wiped off her face makeup.." Rin started. Len sweeped his hand, a gesture or her to continue.

"And I saw a hand print. It was bright red, and it looked new..." Len's eyebrows raised.

"Megumi?"

"She couldn't even hurt a fly."

"Alice?" "She'd never hurt Kai-Chan."

"...Ivory?"

"YES!" Rin yelled, shocking the two twins. "So...what are we supposed to do?" Len asked. Rin slapped her forehead.

"We need to report Ivory, kill her, hit her, SOMETHING!" Rin shook her brother, storming off. Len followed close behind, as always.

"Rin, why do you care so much?" Len asked, trailing after his pissed off sister. Rin stopped, pushing Len to the floor. "What..."

"I said 'Why do you care so much?' " Len asked, confused. Rin's eyes softened, but only an inch.

"B-Because..." Why did she care so much anyway? Was it the principle? Maybe...

Was it...because it's Kai?...Nah!

For Len, or course she'd do these actions, but Kai...? She met the girl only two days ago!

"B-Because...FINE! I hate to see Kai that way, OK?!" Rin yelled, shocking both again.

"Wow...you really are a good person under all that, huh?" Len smiled, poking his sister's cheek. Rin's eyes widened.

"You callin' me fat!?" Rin tackled her brother in a wrestling hold.

Meanwhile, Kai smiled to herself. So..someone besides Alice and Megumi cared?

_However...SHE STILL HAS MY SKETCH BOOK! RIN-CHAN, DON'T LOOK THROUGH IT! DON'T!_


	4. Megumi X Gumi

**Operation Billingual OTAKU**

Megumi X Gumi "Hey, Megumi!" Gumi cradled a small Chinese cat chain in her hands as she rushed up to green-haired shy girl. Megumi perked up. "Oh, hi Gumi-Sama!" Megumi smiled, setting her book down. She patted the seat next to her on the huge couch in the living rooom. Gumi smiled.

"So, Megumi..." Gumi started, twiddling her thumbs.

_Huh...Damn...Megumi called me Sama...HOLY SHIT! MEGUMI CALLED ME SAMA! YEAH! NOW I'M MAKING PROGRESS!"_

"Gumi-Sama? Are you OK?" Megumi laid her hand on Gumi's cheek. That didn't help her bad blush, which was worsening by the minute, in case you were curious. "U-Uh...Yeah! I'm fine! Hey, Megumi..." Gumi started, back to playing with her thumbs.

_Why am I so nervous...It's just a friendly gesture for a very nice friend...Damn, is that all we are..._

_Wait...I want more?_ Gumi sweatdropped. She wasn't used to this. Does this mean she's a Dyke? Or just curious?

Oh, yeah...

"Megumi, here!" Gumi yelled, handing the shy green-haired girl the chain. Megumi gasped. It was so adorable!

_Almost as adorable as Gumi herself...Wait, huh?_

"A-Arigato, Gumi-Sama!" Megumi blushed bright red.

"Your welcome, Megumi!" Gumi smiled. Then, her eyes traveled to the book.

"The Fault in Our Stars?" Gumi asked, picking up the book, put placing her finger on the spot, so Megumi wouldn't lose it.

"Oh, it's my favorite book! I love it so much! But it's so sad..." Megumi trailed off. Gumi frowned noticeably.

"You should read it, Gumi-Sama!" Megumi smiled brightly at the other greenette. Gumi blushed. She thought she had a nice smile.

"Oh, but aren't you reading it?" Gumi asked, examining the front cover. Megumi shook her head at the greenette.

"No, I've read this a million times. You should, though." Megumi said, fingering the chain.

"Oh. But, I don't really read..." Gumi sighed. Megumi waved it off. "Just try it. You won't regret it. Well, at least this book." Megumi smiled wider. Gumi nodded.

"Oh, well, I'll see ya then!" Gumi said, running off with the book in hand. Megumi sighed in relief.

_I didn't know how long I could stay calm in front of Gumi-Sama... Now I feel dirty..._

-(Gumi X Megumi)

Megumi was right about that book! Gumi couldn't put it down, if she could help it.

"Hey, Gumi-San!" a super high and hyper voice said snapping Gumi back to reality. "Oh, hi Kai-Chan!"

"Oh, so you read too!" Kai smiled, hugging onto Rin's arm as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. Gumi smirked.

"Yeah. So, Rin? Do you read?" Gumi smiled. Rin blushed. Her eyes said _Really? In front of Kai?_

"Oh, yeah. My favorite book is Burned!" Rin blurted. She only read it because of Kai, so much like Gumi had for Megumi.

Kai gasped. "Mine, too!" Kai hugged tighter. "Well, now, you can talk to Megumi-Chan more!" Kai smiled, and with a final 'Sayonara', the hyper blonde took off with Rin.

_Looking forward to it, Kai! Lokking VERY forward to it! _Gumi thought, cradling the book as she started off to the living room.


	5. Alice X Kaito

**Operation Billingual OTAKU**  
><strong><br>**Rin and Kai watched from a short distance (Actually, right in front of KAITO) as the bluenette ran to meet Alice.**  
><strong>

"Kai, stick your foot out!" Rin smiled rubbing her hands together. Kai smiled, nodded, and whistled as she stuck her boot out. Right on cue, KAITO tripped over it, right on top of Alice. Kia and Rin smiled, got up, and ran away.

-(KAITO X Alice)

KAITO blushed frozen. There Alice was, pinned under him. Her red eyes bugging out of their sockets. "Uh...KAITO-Nii?" Alice asked. accidentally locking their fingers.

_Damn, that candy lover and that blonde devil...Well, at least it's not all that bad...At least I have my red princess under me..._

Oh god! Run for my cock's sake!

KAITO was about to get off, but he was grabbed around the neck by Alice. "If your ass is getting up, you're taking me with you..." Alice smirked as KAITO got up, pulling her up with him.

"So, Alice..." KAITO started. Alice raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

_Assume Tsundere position...Epic discourager...Damn, I'm gonna die alone..._

"Yes, Kaito-Nii?" Alice asked, inching closer to the bluenette. KAITO blushed.

"Um...Do you wanna...hang out..."

_Damn, is he asking me out!? W-What do I say!? W-What do I do!? This is my first date, after all!_

"Me..."

_Oh shit, I was right...Knees buckling...Eyes closing, Blacking out...STOP, YOU PATHETIC SHIT! Pull it together!_

"Um sure, where and doing what?" KAITO considered his options.

"And remember, I'm not a whore, KAITO-Nii!" Alice smirked.

_Fuck...she's enjoying, isn't this? She's a red devil, isn't she?..."_

H-How about the movies? 8:30?" KAITO asked, twiddling with his thumbs.

"O-OK." Alice tried to hide her blush.

_I hid my blush!...And it failed epically! Why do I even bother..._

"Sounds good! I'll see ya!" KAITO smiled at the red-head, rushing off.

_Sigh...That guy can't be helped...Wait! A-Am I going on a date? OH SHIT! WHAT TO WEAR!?_


	6. Second Outfits

**Operation Billingual OTAKU**

**Second Outfits?**

"Oh, OTAKUS! I need you!" Kiku called from the machine room. Megumi walked way from Gumi, Alice ran away from KAITO to hide her blush, and, after one last hug, Kai runs away from Rin. Ivory just strodes away, casting glares at Alice's back.

"Yes, Master?" Kai bows, smiling. The others follow. "Werr, you need other outfits." Kiku placed a finger on his chin, tapping it to think.

"But we were barely created a few weeks." Alice reasoned, crossing her arms and inching away from Ivory to hug her younger "sister" Kai around her middle.

"Werr, arl Vocaroids need at reast two outfits in their wardrobe. You have normar crothes, of course." Kiku says. Kai nods as if she understands, though, knowing Kai, she probably didn't.

"So, lay down on your tablets and I'll design your new outfits." Kiku smiles, laying each girl on the tablets they were created on. As the plugs are hooked up, each girl slowly blacks out.  
>-(With the outfits!)<p>

Alice woke up first, as usual. She looked around at her "sisters". They were all still out cold. Alice reached out to shake them awake.

"No! Don't do that!" Kiku yells. Alice stopped, hearing her Master's orders. "If you shake them awake now, they'rr get viruses." Kiku said, glancing at each girl.

Megumi opened her eyes, switching each irise to every location before sitting up. She gasped at her outfit.

A short blue skirt, a black button-up showing midrift, black stocking, brown shoes, and her braid was no longer there, replaced by long green strands flowing down her back.

Ivory sat up, her first destination staring down at her chest.

Damn, no bigger. Well, at least her outfit looked hotter than the others.

Kai's eyes fluttered open and shut until her vision cleared and looked down at her outfit.

Her boobs got bigger...And her white and black shirt felt tight around that area. She was also wearing the same cloth, only pink, no belt, and baggy shorts with black boots with yellow laces.

Alice saw all their outfits. She briefly wondered what KAITO would think of hers. _STOP IT!_ Alice hit her forehead, which lead her to look down at herself.

DAMN! Were her boobs big! They looked like two moons! "DAMMIT!" Alice screamed, balling her fist. Her chest was now as big as MEIKO's, if that was possible.

She saw her outfit. It was a tight red long-sleeve shirt with top buttons, a red chain hanging from her burgundy ribbon-like belt. She also had dark burgundy shorts and she had black stockings and steel-toed red heels.

"I wonder what the others will think." Ivory said smugly. Alice rolled her eyes. "Let's find out." Kai smiled, dragging them along with her normal energy level. But the weird thing was, that Kai still looked tired...Maybe even bored...In the lightest sense.

-(With KAITOXAlice, RinXKai, and GumiXMegumi)

Gumi sat on the couch beside Rin, nervously kicking her legs back and forth. What did Master want with Megumi?

However, a door opening alerted everyone, and their jaws dropped to the floor. Were those the same OTAKUS?

Rin eyed Kai up and down. Damn, did her boobs get bigger? _She looks even more beautiful now..._

Gumi gaped at Megumi, following the curves of her hips, realizing how well the shirt and skirt actually fit. _Damn..._

KAITO'S jaw dropped all the way to the floor when he looked at Alice. He even drooled.

"W-What the hell are you staring at, KAITO-Nii?" Alice blushed. She knew _exactly _what he was staring at. Ivory huffed. Why wasn't he gaping at her? Meanwhile Kiku just smiled, leaning against the doorway. "Ah, young rove..."


	7. Planning the Layout

**Operation Billingual OTAKU**

**The OTAKU'S First Show-Planning the Layout**  
><strong><br>**(2 Months Later)**  
><strong>

Alice was searching through her closet, pulling out outfit after outfit and stuffing it into a suitcase. Kai was sitting on Alice's red bed, adjusting her mic and headphones. "So, Alice-Sama!" Kai smiled, fiddling with her headset. "Huh, Kai-Chan?" Alice asked absentmindedly.

"What song are you gonna sing?" Kai asked. Alice shrugged. "What about you?" Alice asked, still surfing through her wardrobe. "I'm gonna sing a song dedicated to Rin-San!" Kai smiled fondly. "That's all?" Alice asked. Kai searched her mind, then shrugged and walked off. Alice's eyes rolled.

A knock on the door signaled her to turn around. It was Ivory. She stood in the doorway, arms folded and eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Ivory?" Alice asked, folding her clothes. Ivory sniffed the air and walked in front of Alice.

"Here's what's what: I'm the best singer out of all of us! Better hold back, or else!" Ivory said, a sneer present on her face. Alice sneered back, not at all afraid of the spoiled brat in front of her. This bitch...

"Look here, Daughter of Evil! Me, Kai, and Megumi are all the best singers out of the four of us! The Master only fixed your voice only so much! So, get the fuck out of my face with your drama or I'll pull your weave out!" Alice said, venom completely swallowing her tone as she pushed Ivory out of the room.

"Get out here, worrywart!" Kai smiled, dragging Alice to the living room, where they were meeting Master.

"Ok, so each of you will sing your versions of 'The Snow White Princess Is'." Kiku said, handing each OTAKU a lyric sheet. "Megumi, Alice, your versions are the full ones, but you don't move around a lot." Kiku explained. Alice and Megumi nodded.

"Ivory and Kai, you get shorter versions, but Kai moves around and Ivory stays in the spotlight." Kiku smiled, handing movement guides. Kai smiled, already practicing the dance while Ivory sneered. "Why doesn't Alice get the shorter version. I'm better anyway." Ivory sneered/smiled.

Kiku sighed in annoyance. "Ivory, you wirr deal with your solo or I'rr have you cut from the show!" Kiku said, suddenly very fed up with Ivory's bad attitude. Ivory huffed. muttered profanities, and sunk in her seat.

Kiku smiled, suddenly calm. "Ok, so, here are your song rists." Kiku said, handing Alice a paper.

**_Alice's List of Songs:  
>Leave Me The Hell Alone!<br>Judgement of Corruption  
>World is Mine<br>Magnet W/ KAITO  
>Migikata No Chou W Kai_**  
><strong><em>Hatafutte Parade (Romano Vers.)<br>Burn It Down (Linkin Park)  
>FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S W Kai  
>The Snow White Princess Is (MEIKO Vers.)<em>**  
><em><strong>(Bonus Song to KAITO): (?)<strong>_

Alice read it over. Not too bad. A few duets, nothing she couldn't handle...But, one was with...KAITO...Damn!

_And I got so good at hiding my emotions, too!_

Kiku handed Megumi hers as he smiled while the greenette read it over, carefully scanning each word so as not to misread anything.

**_Megumi's List of Songs:_**  
><em><strong>I Love Kittens!<br>Heartbreak Headlines  
>Oh? I See<br>Gift From The Princess Who Brought Sleep  
>Magnet W Gumi  
>The Muzzle of Nemesis<br>Maru Kaite Chikyuu (Switzerland Vers.)  
>The Snow White Princess Is (Hatsune Miku Vers.)<br>Can't Buy Me Love (The Beatles)**_  
><em><strong>(Bonus Song to Gumi): (?)<strong>_

Megumi nodded, folding the list and shoving it in her black shirt pocket.

**_Ivory's List of Songs:  
>Bow To Me<br>InSaNiTy W/ Kai  
>Daughter of Evil<br>Po Pi Po W/ Kai  
>The Snow White Princess Is (Rin Vers.)<br>Magnet W/ Neru_**  
><strong><em>You Don't Know You're Beautiful (1D)<br>Maru Kaite Chikyuu (Italy Vers.)_**  
><em><strong>Bumble Bee (Bambee)<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Bonus Song also to KAITO): (?)<strong>_

Ivory rolled her eyes. She should've had more songs that the others! Damn, was it so hard to recognize a star?

**_Kai's List of Songs:  
>Love, Love, Bang, Bang<br>Po Pi Po W/ Ivory  
>Magnet W Rin_**  
><em><strong>The Snow White Princess Is (Len Vers.)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maru Kaite Chikyuu (China Vers.)<br>FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S W/ Alice  
>Migikata No Chou W Alice  
>SPICE!<br>InSaNiTy W/ Ivory  
>(Bonus Song To Rin): (?)<strong>_

"Kai, are you sure you wanna have a bonus song rike the others?" Kiku asked. Kai nodded, smiling. Kiku nodded back and left the room with a final "Good Luck Tomorrow".

"So, should we practice?" Alice asked, gathering her papers. The others nodded, following Alice, but Ivory huffed, crossing her arms and following behind Kai. She smiled, grabbed Kai's waist, and pressed her mouth close to Kai's ear.

"Hold back on singing, or you'll regret it!" Ivory smiled, letting the flaxen-haired girl go and walking ahead. Kai's eyes widened in fear as she scurried behind Ivory.

But unknown to both, Rin and Len were watching from a far, able to catch everything.

"One of these days, Oheina will pay for all this!" Rin muttered angrily under her breath. Len nodded, equally as angry as they walked side by side, sadistic grins adorning both their faces as they skipped off, hand in hand.


	8. Encouraging Words

**Operation Billingual OTAKU**

**The OTAKU'S First Show- Encouraging Words**

-(Siblingly Len X Kai)**  
><strong>

"Len-San!" Kai called happily, tackling the male Kagamine Twin. Len grunted. "H-Hi, Kai-Chan." Len said, still pinned under the blonde, giggling hyper girl. "So, Len-San," Kai said, getting off the boy, much to Len's relief.

"Yes, Kai-Chan?" Len asked, brushing off his outfit. "I have a question...it's about Rin..." Len's eyes bugged out. What about Rin? "What would you like to know?" Len asked, cerulean eyes still wide.

"What's her favorite English song?" Kai asked. Len thought for a second. It certainly wasn't any of the ones he liked, and he certainly wasn't gonna give them to Kai to sing...They were far too dirty...

Then, a perfect one...Yes, so perfect...

"You should sing Bad Boy." Len smiled, running a hand through his silky blonde hair. Kai nodded.

"OK" Kai skipped off and out of the room completely not noticing Rin's jealous stare

-(Sisterly Alice X MEIKO)

MEIKO was humming to herself, watching weird soap operas as she drank sake when Alice snuck up on her.

"MEIKO-Sama?" MEIKO sprang up. "Oh good god, Alice-Chan! You scared the shit outta me!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, OK, So, um...I have a date..." Alice blushed red. Why was she asking MEIKO for advice on this?

"Ooh, cool! With who?" MEIKO asked, setting her sake down in favor of coversing with the hot tempered red-head.

"With...KAITO-Sama..." Alice stuttered sheepishly. MEIKO'S brown eyes widened. Then, she...laughed? She did! She laughed.

"What's so damn funny, Sakine?" Alice asked, pouting as she placed her fists on her hips. MEIKO calmed down.

"Finally! You don't know how long it took for you guys to get together!" MEIKO smiled. Alice sneered. "It's only been 2 months." Alice said. MEIKO put her hands out. "EXACTLY!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"So, what should I wear?" Alice asked, fingering her palm. MEIKO got her hand and pulled her up. "Come on! We're gonna get you an outfit! You look about my size!" MEIKO smiled, dragging her along. Alice grimaced as she was dragged to MEIKO'S room.

-(Sisterly Neru X Ivory)

Ivory sat beside Neru on the huge couch, watching intently as Neru tapped otu text after text, reply after reply, status update after status update...

"NERU!" Ivory said, snapping Neru out of it. "WHAT!?" Neru yelled, chucking her precious phone at Ivory's face. She didn't miss.

"OW!" Ivory yelled, massaging her right eyes. "HA!" Neru yelled, smirk set onto her red-painted mouth. Ivory turned her attention to the text-happy blonde.

"So, I need your help." Ivory said, smug since she knew she had Neru's full attention. After all, she had the blonde's phone's fate in her hands. Literally.

"With what?" Neru asked. his could be something she can blackmail her with later...Neru smiled evilly to herself.

"I need help on winning over KAITO Shion. He seems to be stuck on Alice, and I want to make him see his error." Ivory said smugly, which pissed Neru off to no end. She wasn't that good...

"OK, so here it goes. Flirt endlessly. He'll see you're dedicated, and he'll surely fall in love with you." Neru said simply. Ivory nodded. It was so obvious...

"Thanks, Akita-San!" Ivory said with about as much energy as Kai, throwing her arms around Neru. Neru stiffened, only patting the girl's back before she ran off.

Smiling to herself, Neru took her phone back and started texting out replies as to why she was gone for so long. "Sucker..." Plans for blackmail already hatched in her mind.

-(Siblingly Miku x Megumi)

Miku was gnawing on a leek when Megumi sat beside him, nervously fingering the chain Gumi gave her.

"Miku-Chan?" Megumi asked, nervously rubbing her arm. Miku perked up and swiveled her head to her direction. " Konnichiwa, Imoto. What can I do for you today?" Miku smiled as she babbled perkily. Megumi's head lolled forward.

"Megumi?" Miku asked. Megumi perked up. "Yes, Miku-Chan?" Megumi smiled fakely. Miku sighed.

"Look, Leek Cake, I know you came here for a reason, so spill, you Procrasinator!" Miku said, patting a leek's top. Megumi sighed.

"Miku, what if I told you I liked girls?" Megumi asked, unsure of her friend's preferences on gays. Miku, to her surprise, shrugged.

"Whether you like girls or guys, you're still Megumi, so I wouldn't care." Miku said, smiling at the green-haired girl. Megumi sighed in relief.

"So, anyone special?" Miku asked, smiling. Megumi blushed.

"I-It might be Gumi-Sama..." Megumi said. Miku smiled. "You'd be so cute together!" Miku smiled. Megumi blushed as Miku babbled on about Megumi and Gumi's future wedding. Oh dear lord, why did she tell Miku?


	9. Good Luck Kiss

**Operation Billingual OTAKUThe OTAKU'S First Show **

**Good Luck Kiss**

-(Rin X Kai Filler)

Rin licked her lips nervously as she shielded her blush with her yellow hair. She was watching Kai like a pedo...AGAIN!

And sadly, the only one that noticed was her brother Len. Damn the little shota boy...

"Hey, Rinny~" Len smiled, eyeing his sister's lustful gaze at the small hyperactive blonde currently being carried (with complaints, of course) on Alice's shoulders.

"Whatever, Shota..." Rin slumped forward. Len smiled. "Ok seriously, when are you gonna go SPICE! on her?" Len asked. Rin's eyes swiveled toward the perverted boy. "Never, cause I'm not you..." Len sighed. "Then at least kiss her or something..." Len face palmed.

Rin sighed as she walked up to Alice and Kai, for some reason taking Len's advice. "Kai-Chan, can I talk to you?" Alice glared as she let the small blonde off her shoulders. Kai smiled, nodding as she took Rin's hand, causing the older girl to blush from the contact.

"So, what did you wanna talk to me about, Rin-San?" Kai smiled, standing a few feet away. Rin tried to gather her thoughts as she quietly listened to Kai sing 'Psychotic Len's Love Song' softly, but it was loud enough for Rin to hear every word.

_"Damn! Why are you even hesitating? You know what you need to do! Kiss her, dammit!" _

Smiling to herself, she stepped a little closer to Kai, making the smaller blonde instictively step back. Rin smirked and did this until she had Kai trapped between her arms, hands on either side of the small blonde's head.

Kai stuttered out a few more verses of the song, not even able to recall the rest. Rin flooded her senses. Rin smiled, eyelids lowering so that her long thick eyelashes brushed her cheeks. Kai was mesmerized.

_Rin..._

Rin's face got closer, closer, closer...until she closed the distance between their mouths. Rin fisted the sides of Kai's face, getting her gold-tipped nails twined into long blonde lockes. Rin's mouth latched itself onto Kai's neck, nibbling at sensitive skin. Kai gripped the wall.

"Rin..." Kai whispered, sending shivers down Rin's spine as her hands glided down to Kai's shoulders' then forearms, rubbing until her jacket pooled around her elbows. Rin grabbed it, ripping it off Kai's delicate arms and tossing it aimlessly.

Blue met blue for several seconds, Rin tipping Kai's cheek as their lips brushed, a bare whisper of a kiss. Kai smiled slightly as Rin's hands retreated to their original position, while her mouth returned to her throat, leaving behind love bites on otherwise perfect porcelain skin.

"Rin..." Kai whispered, sending more shivers ans shudders to attack the other blonde while her teeth made contact with Rin's shoulder. Rin didn't mind the pain that came with it. Actually, she was happy the other blonde would be marking her as hers.

Just as Rin's hands glided down to lift up Kai's shirt, Len yelled his arrival, smiling since he was glad his sister took his advice for once. "LEN! GET OUT!" Rin yelled, momentarily leaving Kai's neck. Kai whined quietly.

As Rin chucked books at her perverted brother, Len smiled in amusement and ran out. "Rin..." Kai said, making the older blonde turn to her. "Hmm?" Rin asked, regaining her innocent expression.

"What are we now?" Kai asked, tucking a long blonde locke behind her ear. Rin grabbed her hand and kissed the knuckles, making Kai blush and clamp her mouth shut. "Good Luck, Kai..." Rin said, shattering the other question's purpose. Then, she regained her playful smirk.

"Here, I'll let my actions speak for me." Rin smiled into Kai's neck as she lifted the other girl's thigh up to her hip.


	10. Good Luck Kitty

**Operation Billingual OTAKU**

**The OTAKU'S First Show- Good Luck Kitty**

-(Gumi X Megumi Filler)

"MEGUMI! MEGUMI!" Gumi ran towards the other greenette girl. But, somehow, she was so nervous...

_WHY AM I SO NERVOUS! It's not like i'm gonna propose...Oh god, am I gonna do that in the future?_

"Yes, Gumi-Sama?" Megumi asked, setting her book down. Gumi blushed as she looked up at the other greenette. "U-Um...I-I got you something! Out of kicks and for your luck." Gumi said, patting the kitty behind her back nervously. Megumi smile birghtly. "Oh really, Gumi-Sama?"

Gumi nodded, presenting the black kitten to Megumi. Megumi gasped as she saw the kitten. It was black with bright green eyes like Megumi herself with little orange and white spots littering it's paws and stomach. It was so adorable!

"Oh, Gumi-Sama..." Megumi breathed, taking the kitten from Gumi's hand. She began to rock it and coo in a baby voice as the cat mewled. It obviously liked it's new owner. "Let's name is Megkana, Gumi-Sama!" Megumi smiled, yanking Gumi out of daydreaming. Gumi nodded.

_MEGpoid, ShizuKANA... Makes enough sense to me, Megumi_...

Gumi didn't even think that time. She didn't even speak. In that instance, she pressed her lips to Megumi's, softly as not to startle her. Her face was so close to hers to the point where Gumi could feel the heat on Megumi's face.

Eventually, Gumi pulled away, admiring Megumi's blushing face. The younger greenette twirled her hair around her finger and tried to keep her shirt buttoned. "S-Sorry..." Gumi bowed her head, turning away. Megumi set the kitty down, grabbed her chin and pressed their lips back together.

Gumi widened her eyes. Megumi, the shyest girl she's ever met, started a kiss? Well, guess there's a first time for everything in life...

Soon, it was a makeout session, Megumi tangling her hands in Gumi's hair while Gumi's hands fisted Megumi's skirt and popped some buttons on her shirt. Eventually, Gumi got Megumi on her back on the bench, Gumi straddling her while she kneeled in between Megumi's legs.

Soon, the need for air became too great as they pulled apart. Megumi rested her head on Gumi's chest while Gumi rested her head on top of Megumi's. "Well, that certainly was a nice good luck present." Megumi breathed, blushing a bright red form the makeout session.

Megumi's face was burning so bad that it could have burned a hole in Gumi's shirt. "Hey," Gumi said, grabbing Megumi's attention. Megumi snapped her head up. "So...w-wanna go out or something?" Gumi asked, blushing as red as Megumi. Shyly, Megumi nodded.

"Ok, pick you up at 7:30?" Gumi asked, nervously fingering her hand. Megumi, again, shyly nodded and scampered off. Then, Gumi noticed she no longer had her phone. "Damn..."

-(With Gumi's "Missing" Phone)

Gumi sat in her bed, writing a song when a green and orange phone landed on her desk. It was her phone!

She absentmindedly turned it on and scrolled, finding a new contact message. Gumi raised an eyebrow. "New contact?" Gumi said, scrolling her contacts. Then, she found:

_**Megumi Shizukana**_

Gumi smiled to herself, stuffing the phone back into her desk drawer. Now... What do you think Megumi would like her to wear on their date? She looked at the clock: 4:30 PM. Eh, she has time.


	11. Ivory, the Daughter Of Snow

**Operation Billingual OTAKU**

**The OTAKU'S First Show**

Ivory, the Daughter of Snow

Ivory fiddled with her skirt nervously. She'd never admit it to Master, or Megumi, or Kai, or even Alice. HELL NO on Alice. But, she was scared. What if she screws up? What if they don't like her? Sadly, her over confidence didn't let those thoughts live in her mind for long.

"Of course they'll like me. I'm Ivory Oheina after all!" She said to herself, turning around to spare a l00k at the others. Kai was talking and laughing with Rin, who was doing her makeup, Alice and KAITO were laughing as KAITO tried to fix her hair, and Megumi blushed as Gumi fixed her boots.

Ivory sighed. Only Master had helped her get ready (with help from Neru. DON'T EVEN ASK!). Then, a girl with pink hair and a light, pretty voice ran out to the stage. Chants of "Luka! Luka!" made it backstage.

"OK, guys! You people ready to meet our new friends?" Luka yelled, clapping her hands and chanting "OTAKUS". The crowd chanted with her.

"Well, get out here, OTAKUS!" Luka yelled happily, turning her attention to the curtains. She walked towards the curtains and ushered Ivory out. She stuttered, but allowed herself to be dragged out.

Then, the music for 'The Snow White Princess Is' started. Ivory started shaking her hips a little. Then, her cue to start singing came.

_**kagami yo kagami yo kagami-san  
>sekai de ichiban kawaigaru no wa yamete yo<br>toge no you na shisen semaru**_

yasashii furi shita kanojo ga  
>suteki na bansan motenasatta<br>sotto kuchi ni fukumu to "emi"

usureyuku ishi no naka de yume o mite'ru  
>itsuka no otogibanashi toki ga tomaru<p>

onegai kisu de me o samashite hoshii no  
>shiroi hitsugi kara tsuredasu you ni<br>tsukisasaru nikushimi wa doramateki na jijou  
>inotte mo kimi wa mada konai<p>

Then, there was a small musical break, where Ivory danced a little bit while she still stayed in the spotlight. Nothing more, nothing less for the great Ivory Oheina (That's what she called herself in her head. No one even calls her that).

_**togirete'ku inochi no oto  
>doku-ringo o shokushita shoujo no you ni<br>nemuri ni tsuku**_

_**onegai kisu de me o samashite hoshii no  
>mune no naka no koe todokimasu ka<br>kaidan o nobottara doa o akeru dake de  
>mitsukaru yo aa<strong>_

onegai kisu de me o samashite hoshii no  
>shiroi hitsugi kara tsuredasu you ni<br>tsukisasaru nikushimi wa doramateki na jijou  
>inotte mo kimi wa mada konai<p>

kiete shimau sono mae ni

For the most part, Ivory's voice was winced at, but then, at the small slow part, her voice sounded nice, almost soothing. Then it started right back again.

-(Break after Ivory sang her character song)

Ivory's pink lights blacked out as the crowd cheered quietly. Dammit! She screwed up, didn't she? NAH! They were probably just wowed into stunned silence. Yeah...that's it... Then, Daughter of Evil started playing.

_**mukashi mukashi arutokoro ni  
>aku-gyaku hidou no oukoku no<br>chouten ni kun-rin suru wa  
>yowai juuyon no oujo-sama<strong>_

ken-ran gouka na choudo-hin  
>kao no yoku nita meshi-tukai<br>aiba no namae wa Josephine  
>subete ga subete kanojo no mono<p>

okane ga tarinaku natta nara  
>gumin domo kara shibori tore<br>watashi ni sakarau mono tachi wa  
>shukusei site shimae<p>

[saa, hizama-zuki nasai ! ]

As the chorus started, Ivory clapped with the rhythum. Then, people started waving their glow sticks in time with her voice and clapping.

_**akuno hana karen ni saku  
>azayaka na irodori de<br>mawari no aware na zassou wa  
>ah youbun to nari kuchite yuku<strong>_

Ivory's dance moves and energy picked up slightly, but she never moved far from the spotlight, fortunately for the light guy.

_**aku no oujo wo taosu beku  
>tsuini hitobito wa tachi-agaru<br>ugou no karera wo hikiiru wa  
>akaki yoroi no onna kenshi<br>tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari  
>kuni zentai wo tsutsumi-konda<br>naganen no ikusa de tsukareta  
>heishi tachi nado teki dewa nai<strong>_

tsuini oukyu wa kakomare te  
>kashin tachi mo nige-dasita<br>kawai ku karen na oujo-sama  
>tsuini torae-rareta<p>

[kono burei-mono ! ]

aku no hana karen ni saku  
>kanashi-ge na iro-dori de<br>kanojo no tame no rakuen wa  
>ah moroku mo hakanaku kuzure teku<p>

mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni  
>aku-gyaku hidou no oukoku no<br>chouten ni kunrin siteta  
>yowai juuyon no oujo-sama<p>

shokei no jikan wa gogo san-ji  
>kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan<br>oujo to yoba-reta sono hito wa  
>hitori rouya de naniwo omou<p>

tsuini sono toki wa yatte kite  
>owari wo tsugeru kane ga naru<br>minshuu nado niwa memo kurezu  
>kanojo wa kou itta<p>

[ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa ]

-(After a few more songs, she has to now sing with Neru)

Luka ran out and raised her arm in the air. Everyone cheered. Then, Luka called Neru out.

"OK! Now, how about some Magnet for you people!" Everyone yelled and cheered for Ivory, Luka, and Neru.

Then, Luka disappeared in a flash of light pink light, leaving the two singers to it. The music started, then picked up as Ivory started.

_**Kahosoi hi ga kokoro no haji ni tomoru  
>itsu no manika moe hirogaru netsujou<br>watashi no chou fukisoku no tobi mawari  
>anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa<strong>_

Karami au yubi hodoite  
>kuchibiru kara shita he to<br>yurusarenai koto naraba naosara moe agaru no

Dakiyosete hoshii taskikamete hoshii  
>machigai nado nain da to omewasete<br>kisu wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
>miwaku no toki no yoishire oborete itai no<p>

As the music break started, Neru and Ivory were singing in sync, as if they belonged together. But, Ivory and Neru held no feelings for each other, which makes singing a love song harder than it's worth.

_**Yoaeke ga kuru to fuan de naite shimau watashi ni  
>(daijoubu) to sasayita anata mo naite ita no?<strong>_

Dakiyosete hoshii taskikamete hoshii  
>machigai nado nain da to omewasete<br>kisu wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
>miwaku no toki no yoishire oborete itai no<p>

Hikiyosete magnet no you ni  
>tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguri<br>fureite modorenauke ii  
>sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu no anata<p>

As the song ended, both faded into yellow and pink endoskeletons. Eventually, that faded along with the music.

-And So Ends Ivory's Portion-


End file.
